Edward Elric
Edward Elric is the youngest State Alchemist to be selected by the State Military of the country, thus receiving the title of "Fullmetal Alchemist" shortly thereafter from military head, King Bradley. He and his younger brother, Alphonse, seek to obtain the legendary Philosopher's Stone in order to restore their bodies after a disastrous failed attempt to bring their mother back to life through alchemy. Edward was born in a small town named Resembool, where he lived with Alphonse, and his parents, Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim. After Hohenheim left the family on a journey early in his son's life, and Trisha died of an illness years later, the two young boys concentrated on studying alchemy in the hopes of bringing their mother back to life, and trained with a skilled alchemist named Izumi Curtis. The two's attempt to revive her mother failed, costing Edward his left leg, and Alphonse his entire body. Edward then performed a second transmutation, sacrificing his own right arm to bind Alphonse's soul to a nearby suit of armor. In order to move without his lost limbs, Edward had automail limbs designed by his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, and her grandmother, Pinako. Winry is often kept busy repairing Edward's automail, as he regularly breaks and damages the machines during heavy bouts. The two eventually developed a romantical relationship with the two confessing their feelings in the series' end. Edward's motivation stems from a love for his brother, Alphonse, whom he is desperately seeking to restore to human form after their mistake. He is extremely idealistic, and strongly believes in the alchemical concept of "Equivalent Exchange," which states that every outcome requires an equal payment. Edward also behaves in a childish manner when confronted about his short height, tending to overreact to any negative comment regarding the subject, usually attacking people in a fit of rage. Unlike regular alchemists who use transmutation circles, Edward has the ability to create alchemical currents in his body simply by connecting his hands as a result of his failed human transmutation which gave him such trait. In addition to this, Edward is a formidable fighter as a result of his training with Izumi, who had extensively trained both brothers in martial arts. During their search for the Stone, they become the targets of Scar, a vengeful Ishbalan, and the immortal creatures known as the homunculi. When Edward and Alphonse discover that the homunculi and the Philosopher's Stone are related, they work together with their comrades in order to find them. However, after the Elric brothers meet the homunculi's creator, "Father," they are forced to keep working with the military by high-ranking officials who are secretly using their friends from Resembool as hostages. Unable to protect their friends, the Elrics travel to the northern area of the country in order to request help from General Olivier Mira Armstrong. Shortly after their arrival, the State Alchemist Solf J. Kimblee takes Winry to the north as a hostage, unknown to Winry, in order to force Edward to continue his work. When the brothers are ordered to capture Scar, they end using his help to move Winry to a safe place. Upon their success, Edward learns when Father plans to make a human transmutation circle out of the entire country. Edward, Alphonse, and their allies thus unite in an effort to bring down Father.They make their way into the underground complex where Edward is to be used as a sacrifice for Father's transmutation. While battling Father, Edward loses his automail arm, rendering him unable to perform alchemy. Alphonse transmutes his soul in order to restore Edward's original flesh-and-blood arm. After defeating Father, Edward manages to restore Alphonse to his original body by sacrificing his own ability to use alchemy. Giving up on alchemy forever, they return to their hometown to live normal lives. Two years later, Edward decides to research alchemy by heading out west. (From Edward Elric's Wikipedia page) Battle vs. Etrigan (by MrPacheco101) No battle written WINNER: EDWARD ELRIC Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Edward Elric won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Aang (by Dargoo Faust) ~ What does it mean, to be the Avatar? Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Only one can bend all four elements, yet after nearly a year of training and preparation, the Avatar could only wonder about the purpose of the world's protector of balance. “''Justice at all costs. Eliminating evil and restoring order is what the Avatar was meant for.” “''Fixing mistakes. Ozai is a mistake you can’t let go this time, Aang.” “''You have a knack for finding the kindest parts of the worst people, young Avatar. Yet when so many are at risk, you mustn’t think twice.” However, all Aang could focus on was whether or not he could really end this. Whether he could really kill. Ozai’s blimp hovered ahead, its shadow looming like a cloud of death above the Wulong beach, surrounded in an aura of red light from Sozin’s Comet. The tranquil cove that was littered with forests ahead of the ship was contrasted against the charred black corpses of pines behind it. Not so far ahead was Ba Sing Se, capital of the Earth Kingdom, the last bastion of resistance against the armada of the fire kingdom. ''All those people… Aang couldn’t let another massacre happen. Not after the Southern Air temple. But every instinct he had and every lesson from Gyatso he received went against what thousands were urging him to do. Destiny awaited. ~ No.' No no no no no. Edward Elric could only think about where the hell he was. Surrounding him was a giant alchemy circle that even he couldn’t decipher, despite years of research into the art. He knew he could crack the code, but it would take hours, if not days. And he didn’t have that type of time. The last thing Elric could remember was lying still, unmoving, as Father was completing the ritual to become God. He knew that type of ritual required souls, and a lot of them. Everyone in Amestris is going to die if I don’t figure this out. Scratch that, everyone’s probably already dead. He didn’t know how the hell he could stand up to that type of alchemy, or find a way to get everyone back, but he was damned sure he was going to try. Just as that thought finished, a giant blimp approached Edward, laying down a blanket of- Oh, shit. ~ TBC '''''WINNER: AANG Expert's Opinion While Edward could certainly circumvent Aang's earth-bending and transmute metal, he had no counters for Aang's mastery of Airbending, and had no way to survive the avatar state, even if he managed to surprise and injure Aang. Aang also had a number of easy ways to restrain Edward and keep him from preforming Alchemy, whereas Edward would have to try much harder to pin down the heavily agile Aang. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Child Warriors